homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Peters
Skye Peters '''is the daughter of Carol Peters and the younger sister of the late Lisa Peters. She is also the former foster daughter of John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers and the best friend of Olivia Fraser Richards. She is Jett James' ex-girlfriend and Tank Snelgrove's current girlfriend. Backstory When Skye was young, she asked her older sister to change seats in the car and their mother, Carol drove overspeed limit, causing the car to crash and Lisa was killed. Carol blames Skye for Lisa's death and abuse her. Storylines Jett invites Skye to Summer Bay to meet his foster father John. Skye tells John that she has run away from her mother, as she blames Skye for the death of her sister, Lisa in a car accident. John decides to speak with Skye's mother, causing her to run off. After talking with Leah Patterson-Baker, Skye agrees to go with John to see her mother. Shortly after arriving, Christian Thomas walks past and tells Jett and John that Skye is a liar. Skye explains to John that she befriended Christian and started making things up to keep his attention, but she is not lying about her mother's behaviour towards her. Skye's mother Carol apologises for how she has been treating her. After John and Jett leave, Carol locks Skye in her bedroom. Skye escapes through a window and returns to John's house. She befriends Oscar MacGuire and he later rescues her when Carol turns up and tries to force Skye to come home. John invites Skye to live with him and his wife Marilyn. Skye visits Carol in a psychiatric facility, accompanied by Oscar. Jett breaks up with Skye and she worries that John will ask her to leave, but he wants her to stay. After Marilyn breaks her leg while she is in Italy, John flies out to look after her. He asks Irene Roberts to take Skye in, which she agrees to do. Olivia Fraser Richards takes an instant dislike to Skye, and she badmouths about Skye to her boyfriend Hunter King, which Skye overheard. Hunter invites Skye to watch his basketball match, where he is bullied by his stepbrother VJ Patterson. Hunter made Olivia apologise to Skye, and she soon apologises and they become friends. Oscar invites Skye to Angelo's and she assumes it is a date, but she finds him kissing another girl on the balcony and leaves. Skye and VJ sneak into a university party at Angelo's and she becomes jealous when she sees Oscar with another girl. Skye and Oscar briefly fall out when she tells his date that he was with different girl earlier during the party. When Oscar was about to ask Skye out, she tells Oscar that she is no longer interested in him, as his sister Evelyn McGuire knew about Skye's crush on him. Skye asks VJ to teach her to surf, and Billie Ashford steps in to help. Skye realises VJ has a crush on Billie and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend to make Billie jealous. However, when VJ kisses her, she pushes him away and they agree to end the pretence. Skye supports Olivia when she learns she is pregnant. Skye helps when he collapses at the beach. Skye invites Tank to a party at Angelo's, but soon learns he is Evie's ex-boyfriend, who kidnapped her and later coward-punched Evie's fiance, Josh Barrett. Tank tells Skye that his time in prison has changed him and Skye believes him. She spends more time with him, despite warnings from VJ and Oscar. When Tank tells Skye they cannot spend anymore time together, she kisses him. Evie later tells Skye to be careful, as she does not want her to go through the same ordeal. Olivia also voices her concerns. Skye realises Tank still loves Evie and accidentally tells her, making things difficult for Tank. He forgives Skye and they continue to spend time together. Skye learns Tank is responsible for the explosion at the Caravan Park that killed Oscar and Hannah Wilson and ends her friendship with him. Skye attends to Oscar and Hannah's funeral and at the wake, Skye told Olivia and Hunter that Tank killed Oscar and Hannah and Hunter told his father Zac MacGuire and Evie. But Skye knew he was protecting someone and confronts him to tell her the truth, or he'll never see her again. Tank told her that it was Andy that killed Oscar and Hannah, and Skye accidentally told Evie, which angered Tank. But they reconcile. Skye tells Tank that she's ready to sleep with him and they slept together. Skye told Olivia about her sleeping with Tank and John was furious about Skye seeing Tank and tells her to stay away. Skye found out from Tank that his father, Greg had offered a job in the city, which leads Tank to leave the bay with him. Skye decided to join Tank, but Greg refuses. Skye and Tank decided to leave the Bay together. Skye says goodbye to Olivia and left a farewell letter to John. Skye then leaves Summer Bay with Tank to start a new life together. A week later, Skye returns to the Bay to pick up her other belongings and John convince her to stay, but Skye declines, saying that she wants to be with Tank. John then decided to let Skye go, since it's what she wanted, she thanked John for everything. He gave her a photo of him and Skye. Skye then pick her bags and leaves the Bay with Tank once again, but left the photo of her and John behind. Appearance Skye has long, straight brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She loves to wear floral print and bright colour clothes. She wore pink or black glasses since she first appeared in the show, but stopped wearing them in March 2016, and possibly switched her glasses to contacts. Relationships '''John Palmer John is Skye's foster father, who took care for her after her mother was send to a psychiatric hospital. He loved and cared for Skye since Jett left the Bay. Their relationship was strained when Skye started seeing Tank. Skye left the bay with Tank and left a farewell letter to John, which heartbreaks him. But she returns to say goodbye properly. John tried to convince Skye to stay, but she declines, saying that she wants to be with Tank. John had no choice, but to let Skye go. Carol Peters Carol is Skye's mother. She is a single parent and raised Skye and her other daughter, Lisa on her own. But after Lisa died from a car accident, Carol blamed Skye for Lisa's death and abused Skye, and locks her up. Carol tried to take Skye back, but Oscar stopped her and Carol was arrested and send to a psychiatric hospital. Lisa Peters Lisa is Skye's late older sister. Skye mentioned that she and Lisa were very close, until Lisa had died. Their mother, Carol blamed Skye for Lisa's sudden death. Olivia Fraser Richards Olivia is Skye's best friend. They first met when John send Skye to live with Olivia's foster mother, Irene Roberts for a temporary time while he's away. Olivia disliked Skye and tries to get rid of her. Olivia talked about Skye behind her back and Olivia's boyfriend, Hunter King, tells Olivia to stop hurting Skye. Olivia apologized to Skye and she forgives Olivia, and they began a friendship. Skye and Olivia became close like sisters and tell each others secrets. Skye comforts Olivia after she broke up with Hunter and defends her from her arch-enemy, Lindsay Ford. Skye also comforts Olivia when she was pregnant. When Skye plans to leave with her boyfriend, Tank, Skye says goodbye to Olivia for the last time, leaving Olivia without a friend. Hunter King Hunter is Skye's friend, former housemate and Olivia's boyfriend. Hunter befriended Skye when she moves into Irene's. Hunter apologised to Skye when she told him that she overheard Olivia bad-mouthing her to him and he invites her to his basketball practice. At the basketball practice, Skye defends Hunter from his stepbrother, VJ, who bullied him. Hunter was furious at Olivia for hurting Skye and tells her to stop. When Skye told Olivia and Hunter that her boyfriend, Tank caused the caravan explosion that killed Oscar and Hannah, Hunter went to tell his father, Zac the truth, but Skye tries to stop him, but Hunter told his dad anyway. 'Miss Peters' Miss Peters is Skye's aunt. She doesn't appear on the show, but was mentioned by Skye. According to Skye, Miss Peters currently live in Adelaide, SA. When Skye's mother, Carol was sent to a psychiatric hospital, Skye was forced to move out of her own home and live somewhere else. Skye planed to call her aunt and live with her, but John asked Skye to live with him instead and Skye accepts. Evelyn MacGuire Evelyn is Skye's friend. Skye is not really close to Evelyn, as much as she's close to Olivia. Skye realised that her boyfriend, Tank used to date Evelyn and Evelyn tried to warn Skye about Tank, who used to abused her and doesn't want Skye to end up like her. Billie Ashford Billie is one of Skye's friends. Skye and Billie met at VJ and Hunter's basketball practice and the two breaks up VJ and Hunter's fight when VJ starts bullying him. When VJ has a crush on Billie, Skye knew about his crush towards Billie and agrees to be his fake girlfriend to make Billie jealous. Hunter King Hunter is Skye's friend. He befriended her when she moved in with Irene and Hunter apologizes to her about Olivia's complainants about her, and tells Olivia to stop hurting Skye's feelings. VJ Patterson VJ is Skye's friend. Skye pretended to play VJ's girlfriend to make Billie Ashford jealous, whom VJ had a crush on. But Skye doesn't feel comfortable and was disgusted when VJ kissed her in front of Billie and Oscar. Irene Roberts Irene was Skye's temporary guardian when John was overseas and Irene takes Skye under her care while John was away. Jordan Walsh Jordan is Skye's foster brother, whom John and Marilyn fostered. Skye never met Jordan because she had already left the Bay with Tank before Jordan was fostered. Love Interests Jett James Jett is Skye's ex-boyfriend. They dated when Jett broke up with his first girlfriend, Nina Bailey Jett invited her to Summer Bay to meet his adoptive father, John. But Skye and Jett's relationship became a long-distance since he had return military boarding school. Jett and Skye broke up since their relationship couldn't work. Oscar MacGuire Oscar was Skye's friend and crush. They became friends when they first met at the Diner. Skye helped him move on from his ex, Maddy. He rescued Skye when Carol tried to take her away. When Skye broke up with Jett, she began to have feelings for Oscar, but Oscar didn't return those feelings. She became devastated when she sees him seeing another girl on the day he asked her out. When he asked her out again, she was furious at Oscar for telling his twin sister, Evelyn about her crush on him and tells Oscar that she doesn't like him any more. Skye tells Oscar to back off when he warned her about Tank. But when Oscar died, Skye was in grief and knew Oscar was right about Tank. Tank Snelgrove Main article: Tank-Skye Relationship Tank is Skye's current boyfriend. Skye saw Tank at the beach when he collapsed in pain while jogging and she helped him. They spend the afternoon together and she invites him to Evelyn and Josh's engagement party, but found out who Tank was, he was Evelyn's ex and Josh's attacker. Tank tells Skye that he's not going to hurt her, just like he did to Evelyn. Skye and Tank became close and start a relationship. When Tank was forced to leave the bay with his father, Skye wanted to join him, but Greg, Tank's father refuses. So, Tank and Skye plans to leave the bay together and they departed Summer Bay to start a new life. The couple returned to Summer Bay when Skye returns to collect her stuff, before they depart Summer Bay again. Roo later mentioned that the couple know lives in the city with Greg. Gallery peters_skye.jpg|Skye CXrCP6tWQAEtBSN.jpg|Skye and Jett skyevj.jpg|Skye asked VJ to teach her how to surf wk17-Home-Irene-Claire-Olivia-Skye01.jpg|Skye and Olivia landscape-1464993483-soaps-home-and-away-tank-skye-1.jpg|Skye and Tank wk24-Home-Skye-Tank-VJ04.jpg|Skye and Tank kissing wk24-Home-Skye-Tank-VJ02.jpg|Skye and Tank being caught by VJ 1280x720-JOk.jpg|Skye and Tank at the beach x240-m3f.jpg|Skye and Tank at the beach 2EC030A100000578-3332702-image-m-76_1448410693404.jpg|Skye and Tank kissing Trivia * Skye's portrayer, Marlo Kelly stars in a 2017 science fiction film, ''Neurogenesis ''with three of her ''Home and Away ''co-stars, Nic Westaway, Elle Harris and Darcey Wilson, who played Kyle Braxton, Lara Adams and Eloise Page on Home and Away. * Marlo is simular to Anna Cocquerel, who currently plays Coco Astoni on the show.